Pain
by Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape
Summary: She was dying; the goddess could feel this as she grew tired and cold. (Disclaimer: I own Kenna and plot. Nothing else)


Pain.

That was all that the goddess of knowledge felt as the dark elf, who seemed to be in charge of the attack upon Asgard, stabbed her near the heart. Or what was left of the broken organ. She could hear someone yelling her name, but nothing in her could move, everything was screaming in pain.

Dropping down to the gold floor and laying on her side. The night time blue gown that covered her lithe frame polled around her, the blood pouring from her wound was making her favorite gown stained a dark red and it stuck to her body. She felt the warmth of her blood as it started to pool around her on the ground. But she felt someone lift her up and cradle her in their arms. Opening her previously closed eyes and set her violet gaze upon the blonde head of Thor Odinson, one of her childhood friends. The goddess closed her eyes as she felt tears threaten to break loose. Thor never had that much of a heart broken look on his face since he thought Loki had truly fallen to his death on the Bifrost a few years ago.

She was dying; the goddess could feel this as she grew tired and cold.

"Kenna, please stay awake." Thors deep booming voice had turned soft as the goddess, Kenna, eyes began to flutter close.

Giving the Thunder god a weak smile, she reached a shaking hand, covered in blood, to cover one of his large tan hand. "Don't worry old friend." She coughed, bringing flecks of ruby colored blood with it. "Just tell Loki I will follow him everywhere until his last days." Kenna spoke with a shine of unshed tears of sadness and a smile that unfurled like a beautiful flower. Her love for the dark haired, wayward prince was known throughout all nine realms. Coughing up more blood, spraying the handsome Thunderer with flecks of it, she spoke again. "I have never thought I would have died like this."

"Save your strength, we will get you some help. Understood?" his voice thick with the tears he's trying to hold in.

"I always thought it would have been protecting that daft brother of yours." She laughed a bit, only turning it into a wave of coughs. "So tired Thor." The whispered statement barely reached his ears. Taking a shaky breathe he willed his hard armor away, leaving him in his tunic, pants and boots and gathered up his oldest friend.

Kenna slowly placed her head upon his chest and listened to his beating heart. Feeling his hand cradle her head and slowly move his thumb back and forth in a soothing manner, Kenna closed her eyes and took her last breathe. Thinking about the man she loved and the man who became her best friend.

XxX

Thor looked on with a glassy stare as his oldest, and smallest, friend took her last breathes and died in his parents sitting room in a matter of minutes. His mother, the kind and beautiful Frigga, was stabbed by the Krused while Kenna was stabbed by Malekith. Both of them protecting his Jane Foster and succeed. But at the cost of their lives.

"Thor." His beloved mortal looked at him with a gaze of sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as her chocolate colored eyes looked to the pale, black haired girl cradled in his overly muscular arms. When sad eyes of his own he gently placed the corpse on the ground then looked at his blood covered body. None of the red fluid on his was his, only Kenna's.

"Thor." The tired and heartbroken voice of his father made him turn to look at the old king. Odin held his dying wife in his arms and silently beckoned his eldest son to say his good-byes to his mother.

XxX

The guard that told the wayward prince left the dungeons as said prince sat shock still. Quietly, Loki closed his book and calmly placed it on a small table and stood up. He let the magical energy out with a small blast, knocking over everything in his magical white cage. His grief, sadness and anger rolled through him, making his blood boil.

The beast that refused to let him out had killed his mother. The only person he had ever really trusted the past couple of months. And its _master_ (he used the term loosely) had murdered the women he had come to love. Both deaths rested heavily among his shoulders, making him last out with his magic again.

Breathing heavily, he ran a thin, pale hand through his long inky locks and spelled an illusion of him righting the furniture and books then laying down starring at the ceiling. In reality, he was destroying everything.

After what seemed only a few moments, Loki slid down the wall near the window of his cage and looked like hell warmed over. A tear that held his rage and grief rolled down his sculpted cheek and into his highly tangled hair. A glint of light caught his attention, making his turn his head. Putting his hand up with his palm up, the object zoomed to him. Catching it, he opened his hand to see a ring, One that held a sapphire and a jade (Midgard stones) on a mixed band of gold and silver. The ring he thought he was going to marry Kenna with.

Loki remembered when he had this ring made. His mother, or adoptive mother, Frigga was with him when he was deciding. Going through the village with his mother was something they did every now and then and tumbled across a blacksmith who had nothing better to do but make something out of his boredom. Loki questioned the man if he could fashion a ring for him, saying yes Loki and Frigga spent the next few hours discussing the ring.

This was a few days before his idiotic brother got himself banished. He was going to propose to Kenna the night of Thors coronation, something to cheer him up, but he forgot about the Frost Giants. Loki had kept the ring on a chain around his neck ever since that night, the night he fell off the Bifrost. Not having a moment to give her the ring in general, he kept it, hoping for a moment in the future to present it to her.

Now she would never get it.

Rage filled him and he felt hot tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

Kenna will be avenged, he will make sure of this.


End file.
